The present invention relates to storage bins and, specifically, to storage bins which are portable, erectile, and collapsible. Such bins are typically used for the storage of hard crops, such as dry grains, beans, peanuts, or the like, where such materials are amenable to free flow.
The need for an invention of the present class derives from a situation in which, during harvesting periods, produce, and in particular grain, is often so rapidly collected that there may not be immediately available, or sufficient, space in commercial elevators, or in other permanently protected storage areas. As a result, quantities or grain may be lost or impaired in value by open piling in the field. Attempts have heretofore been made to improve that situation by locating groups or rigid storage bins near a field or operations. However, it has been found that such rigid bins involve not only a high capital investment but also entail a large overhead cost because of the minor fraction of the year during which they are used. That is, when a harvesting season is completed, there is little use for such bins. Also, it's been found that it is not convenient to bring such bins into the proximity of the harvesting areas.
Accordingly, the present invention includes the provision of a storage bin, composed of a flexible material, which can be easily transported to the harvest area, for example, upon a pickup truck, and, in less than an hour, unloaded and assembled by two men. Following its usage as a storage bin, it can be collapsed and again loaded onto the pickup truck.
The prior art in the present area is represented by such patents as U.S. Pat. No. 1,473,845 (1923) to Gardon, entitled "COLLAPSIBLE GRAINERY;" and U.S. Pat. No. 2,730,150 (1956) to Wunderwald, Entitled "STORAGE BINS."
The above patents disclose the existence of collapsible bins; however, in each case, the portability of such prior art bins has not been fully adequate to meet the needs of agriculture and other related industries. More particularly, prior art bins are not easily moveable, nor are they easily assembled. In many cases the use of guy wires is required.
Also, the prior art does not disclose a collapsible bin having an integral floor, or like material as is hereafter disclosed, which would enhance the out-flow characteristic of the dry material, while protecting the stored material from contamination.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated that a need for an easily transportable and erectible storage bin has long existed in the prior art.